qcraftminecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StewBeefComics
StewBeefComics joined the Q-Craft community on Janurary 5th, his birthday. After being kicked off of his recent "Private Communities" for being "The Weakest Link". He is one of the most dedicated member of the community who is always looking into new ideas to get the community well known. He is one of the most picked-on member of the server. But has earned the title of "Heart Of Vanilla". He is always up for a good challenge. And is extreamly knowledged in Redstone and concepts of Building. He has been with Minecraft ever since it was in Beta and gives great ideas to those like DinnerBone on new features that should be added to the game of MineCraft. YouTube StewBeefComics started with a different channel on YouTube under the name of dillonray217, his real name. He's channel got well known because of another YouTube personail, BdoubleO100, who would give shoutouts to him accasionally. Stew would often recieve tips on how to improve from his YouTube inspiration. Then after a few months working with the channel he became very inactive. The reason so because he would be told that he wasn't cut out for it and that he really didn't have the talent to do anything with his channel. So he stopped making YouTube videos and began worring about his personal life. Then by some spontaenous out burst with thought he began drawing like he use to do when he was a kid: fun, inpirational, and detailed. He had long been from his creative thought of mind. Then came a group of characters that were kind of cartoony. "But, who would be behind this?" He thought to him self because he didn't want to use his real name. So came the comic books from StewBeefComics productions, the characters of StewBeefComics ( a bowl with a brain and a fake tail taped to his side), Fatso ( a stubby figure who always had a huge appitite), and Gassy ( a cloud like creature who loved to party). Then he got a great idea, "StewBeefComics, that's a great YouTube name!". Then came forth StewBeefComics the YouTube channel. He started off slow making 20 episodes of a single player LP ( let's play) on Minecraft then with some personal problems, the death of his girlfriend, he deleted all of his videos but kept his channel's name. Then he began thinking of new ways to get back into recording. So a week before his birthday he started looking for new White-listed community to join, for he was recently kicked out of his old one, MineJewls. Which was he's third time being kicked out of a community. And on the day of his birthday he got a message that he was accepted by LanceCraft ( Q-Craft's old name, changed due to some ownership reasons), and he joined the community where he made his first real friends that he is happy to call his much bigger family. From there he began back with recording the Vanilla Minecraft server series. As well as other events hosted by the community. His channel: www.youtube.com/user/StewBeefComics Stew is an Official member of RPM Studios Twitch: www.twitch.tv/StewBeefComics Twitter: www.twitter.com/StewBeefComics